


On Bended Knee

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love a Smiling God</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Bended Knee

Warm hands run over the holes where his eyes used to be. Kevin shudders and leans back into the hot body behind him, turning his head to nuzzle into the golden form. “My God…”

The Smiling God hums, hugging the Voice around his middle, fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants, teasing down his treasure trail. “My beautiful Voice. Show Me how much you love Me.”

Kevin nods his head and turns around, dropping down to his knees before the God and he opens his mouth and shows his God how much he loves Them with his mouth.


End file.
